Only One
by sns1323
Summary: Ron's a rock star, and Hermione's pissed. What happens when Ron says the wrong thing? And how does he apologize? will she forgive him? Oneshot


My Only One:

A/N: Ok, so I was listening to Yellowcard's "My Only One," and this story just kinda popped into my head. I don't usually listen to Yellowcard, but I thought this would be a good one-shot, so enjoi and review to let me know how it is! I might add more chapters, depending on how you all like it. SAMi

Ron was sitting on his bed, in his room, in his flat that he shared with Harry and Hermione. He had had another row with Hermione. This wasn't the first row Ron had with Hermione, but for some reason, it affected him more than the others ever did.

Ron was now the lead singer and lead guitarist of his rock band, The Sykes, which were just hitting the major scene and working on getting a record deal. Hermione was one of the top Aurors of the Ministry, and Harry was the star seeker and captain of the Magpies.

Ron sat on his bed and looked at the floor, recalling the row he had with Hermione earlier that morning.

It started out like any other, over something small and stupid, like putting the toilet seat down. Soon, it escaladed to full on, knock down, drag out row with words. Ron had called Hermione a 'bossy little know-it-all' and Hermione had called Ron a 'Weasel.' Nothing new, but then something happened that he didn't expect.

"Trust me Hermione, it's not very hard right now to bloody HATE you!" Ron said, putting the emphasis on 'hate.' He regretted it once he said it, but he was so angry that he didn't care. But then Hermione just stopped, tears glistening in her eyes, and Ron could almost feel his heart break.

"I don't know how I ever fell in love with you," Hermione whispered through clenched teeth, tears now down her cheeks, and she stomped from the room.

Before Ron could say anything, Hermione ran out of the room and slammed her bedroom door shut. Ron hadn't expected that, and now he regretted ever fighting with Hermione.

How long had she loved him? As long as he's loved her? He didn't know, but all he could think about was how much he loved her. Ron had always loved Hermione, from the first day they met on the Hogwarts Express. Everything about her intrigued him. And now he might have lost his shot at ever being with her. She was so angry with him that he doubted she would ever forgive him, even if it was only leaving the toilet seat up.

He didn't know why he had said what he said, but he didn't mean it. As he sat on his bed and looked at his floor, he felt like he was going to burst with all the emotions built up inside of him. He looked on his bedside table, and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen and began to write words and chords.

Later that night, Ron had a gig at a local wizard club that was open to anyone who was old enough to drink. At 8 pm, Ron and Harry apparated to the back room, so Ron could get ready for a sound check. As Ron tuned his guitar, he felt Harry's gaze on him from the other side of the room.

"What?" Ron said, turning around to face him. Harry smirked.

"I heard you and Hermione's row today. I can't believe you said that," Harry said, though he didn't seem angry.

"I know, I can't believe I bloody said that either," Ron said, turning back to his 1965 Fender Telecaster.

"I don't know what to do Harry! I mean, I love her, but now I know there's no chance for me. I mean, I don't think she will ever even want to talk to me again. She was so angry with me today," Ron said. Harry walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry mate, I think you know exactly how to apologize," Harry said, smirking, "look in your pocket, and follow your feelings. And by the way, she's here tonight." Harry waved and left the room. Ron put his hand in his pocket, a confused look on his face. He pulled out a piece of paper. How had Harry known that was there? Ron put the piece of paper back in his pocket and knew what he had to do.

It was 11 pm before Ron's band was set to play for a rather large crowd that had gather at the bar to listen to the band. This wasn't unusual for Ron and his 2 other band mates. They were pretty popular in London, and had started to get noticed by record companies and managers.

Ron stood in front of the crowd that had gathered for the show, and looked out, trying to find her face. She was in the back, talking to another good-looking guy, who had put his hand on hers that was on the table. She smiled at him without even glancing at the stage. Ron could feel his face grow a crimson shade from the anger and jealousy that was building up. Ron stood in front of the mic and began to introduce the band.

"Hey you guys. Thanks for coming out tonight to listen to us play. We are the Sykes, and I hope you enjoy the show." Ron looked at where Hermione was sitting, and saw that she hadn't bothered to look at the stage, but was now talking to Harry and Ginny. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

"Uh, before we get started, I just wanted to play something for you guys that I wrote today. I want to dedicate this song to someone very special to me, and I'm sorry." Ron said. He looked at Hermione, who had stopped her conversation and was now looking at him from the back of the room. Ron closed his eyes and began to play chords on his guitar. He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione as his sweet, low voice filled the room.

"Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason,"

Ron looked right at Hermione. Hermione was now looking at Ron, with a hand over her mouth. Harry was standing behind her, and arm around Ginny, smirking. Ginny looked teary eyed, it seemed that Harry had told her what was going to happen. Ron closed his eyes and kept singing,

"I feel so broken up   
And I give up  
I just want to tell you so you know,"

Ron opened his eyes and looked right at Hermione who was now standing up. He was about the admit to himself, and the world, how he really felt for Hermione,

"Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one,"

Ron played his guitar with such passion that it practically brought every girl in the room to tears, while the guys held their girlfriends. Hermione was now standing in the back of the crowd, looking right at Ron with tears starting to form in her eyes. Ron held her gaze as he continued playing the notes with his fingers and his voice,

"Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone,"

Hermione was slowly making her way to the stage. Ron watched her as she moved. Hermione looked at Ron's face and knew in an instant why she loved him so much. He was the most sweet, caring, and giving person you would ever meet. Hermione knew Ron was sincere, she could see it in his beautiful blue eyes,

"And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one."

Ron finished his song and played the last chord. The end of the song was greeted with cheers and woots. Hermione was now letting the tears fall freely down her face, and she was as close to the stage as people would let her get. She smiled at Ron, who smiled back. He knew it was going to be ok. He told her, and the world, that he loved her. Ron ran off the stage, and into the crowd.

Hermione was now running to him, pushing people aside as she moved through the crowd. When she finally reached Ron, he pulled her into a hug, and he held her so tightly that he prayed she would never let go. Hermione pulled her head back and looked at Ron.

"I love you Ron," she whispered. Ron smiled at her and held her close.

"I love you too Hermione. I am so sorry, please forgive me," Ron said. Hermione pulled away from him, tears still falling from her eyes, and she gently placed her lips on his.

"I could never stay mad at you after that beautiful song," she whispered. Ron smiled and kissed her again. He knew life was now perfect.

A/N: OK, I know, corny and such, but I felt like writing it, just let me know how you liked it!

SAMi


End file.
